


The Quality of Mercy

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: If Thou Art Broken [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: The Watcher imprisons Thaos' soul in Breith Eaman... or so she thinks.





	The Quality of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> (prompts: Thaos, door, helplessness)

In his mind, he knows better, but his soul cries out against such treatment; a terrifying scream, silent for others and yet making the hair at the back of their necks stand on end. But the Watcher – ah, she can _hear_ it. So even when reason takes over, Thaos lets the sound last, lets it echo until it sinks into the very fabric of the Watcher’s own soul.

She does not stop or turn, does not even glance back at the adra column over her shoulder, but her soul falters for a moment, torn between the need for justice and the feeling that she has done something terrible, just as abhorrent as the things her adversary had been doing for millennia… Does it make them more similar, she wonders; does it make them the same? Is she still a good person if she has condemned a soul for an eternity of nothingness? How can she ever call herself merciful again when she has shown no mercy; how will she bear when people will call her so?

It does not take all those questions longer than a heartbeat to cross her mind, but time is a strange thing in Breith Eaman, and thus Thaos can see every single word and letter. She has done the right thing – ah, really, he could admire her for it, for being able to surprise him so, for not bending in that last moment and for doing something she considers ruthless, for choosing a more permanent rather than a temporary solution; she has not earned his respect by this yet, but at least some recognition – she has done the right thing, and still she hesitates – now, when the deed is done, Thaos thinks with what would be a derisive sneer if he still had a face; what perfect timing… She has done the right thing and yet she will be plagued by doubt and guilt until the end of her days.

She will think he is suffering; she already thinks so, and Thaos wants to laugh. Blessed be compassionate and merciful for how easy it is to play their sensitive heartstrings, blessed be kind and just for how easy it is to make use of their righteous wrath. It is very fortunate, indeed, that she is a priest of Eothas; just as easy to set on the right path as her god. Thaos looks at the outlines of the Watcher’s soul and smiles.

It might take years or decades, but she will be back. To apologize, if nothing else, to cry and say that she is sorry and that she had no other choice; she will return to be forgiven and thus absolved of what she already considers a sin. And he will be here, waiting.

Yes, it will take time, and Breith Eaman is a special place, filled not with emptiness but with a void, sucking everything out of the soul until cold and loneliness are all that is left. Thaos is not afraid of that; he had been cold and lonely for countless lives. Cold and lonely, but never helpless.


End file.
